Stereolithography is a process for fabricating three-dimensional objects by successively depositing layers of material (e.g., plastic), one on top of the other. STL, which is also referred to as Standard Tessellation Language, is a file format for encoding representations of three-dimensional (3D) structures. STL is often used for stereolithography applications such as computer-aided design and 3D printing. An STL file describes a raw, unstructured triangulated surface by the unit normal vector and vertices of each triangle using a 3D Cartesian coordinate system. The STL format is recognized by many commercial and Open Source 3D applications.